


christmas saves the year

by revior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Over the Top, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Just like every Christmas, Ben has to overdo things.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	christmas saves the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> because your fics gave me feels for these two and i wanted to write you something

"Ben, this is too much," stammered Poe as Ben took his hands off his eyes and pointed in front of him. 

Poe hadn't expected anything less of Ben, of course. Every year, without a fail, Ben put together even better than the last year, making Poe feel like a bad boyfriend for a bit.

"No, it isn't. I had to do something special for you. You know that."

Poe just chuckled and shook his head. He knew very well that there was no way that he could ever convince Ben to tone it down on the Christmas gifts. It just meant too much to him that he showed Poe just how much he loved him because he didn't understand that Poe knew, even without all the material things.

Ben smiled, waiting for a response from Poe that wasn't 'this is too much'. He just wanted to know that what he did was correct.

Poe turned around and kissed Ben lightly, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. "It's perfect, Ben."

"I love you so much, Poe."

"I love you too, dork."

Ben chuckled, then quickly kissed Poe.

"So, are you ready to see what I got you?" laughed Poe, more at the fact that he knew that there was no way that Ben would be disappointed even if the gift was nothing compared to _that_.

"Always."


End file.
